It is common for suspenders or other similar harnesses to be worn with protective garments such as those used by firefighters and other emergency workers. It is also known to utilize a waist belt on the pants or coat of a protective garment in place of suspenders, or as a supplement to suspenders and/or harness. One problem with suspenders, harnesses, and belts is that they can be snagged and/or hang up a firefighter or other rescue worker while they are performing their duties. This is especially problematic during an emergency situation. Another problem, more particularly related to belts, is that the belt can rotate or shift along its length about a wearer's waist relative to the protective garment.